War aint Pretty
by chaostheory1989
Summary: a new halfa arrives with a secret and not long after the ultimate enemy declares war Rated for language, adult themes and death. DxS TxJ OCxOC 16th Chapter up
1. The Bastard Son

**War Aint Pretty**

**The bastard son**

Danny Fenton walks calmly down the street, a light misting of rain pattering down on his mop of black hair, a faint blue ethereal mist escapes from his mouth and adds to the cumulative mist of the rain

'Oh joy…'

Sarcasm drips from these words as a blue ring slides over his body, a figure clad in a deep black trench coat, their face hidden by the shadows cast by a hood, walks in to sight and raises an appeasing hand

'I mean you no harm. I just wish to talk to you.'

The figure lowers his hood to show a young man, his long black hair shining dark blue and streaks of red reaches down to his shoulders, a pair of glasses frame his eyes, which curiously have no white but are a deep black, his iris stand out in deep red.

'My name is Mark Spencer, I just flew here from England to ask to join Team Phantom, now I know you must get these all the time, but I'm different.'

Danny groans inwardly and thinks

'This is just what I need, another wannabe after joining us for some glory.'

'All right, what can you bring to Team Phantom?'

Mark smirks as a pair of red rings slide over his body.

'How is nineteen years of experience at controlling and manipulating ectoplasm as a half ghost?'

Danny looks at the ghost before him with naught to say. After gasping for a few moments he manages to say

'H…How're you a half ghost for nineteen years?'

Mark laughs slightly

'It's a rather simple story, almost twenty years ago a ghost raped a British woman, that resulted in my birth. I found out who it was that raped my mum all those years ago four years back.'

Danny runs a hand through his hair and says

'So who is this ghost? That is if you don't mind me asking?'

Mark smiles slightly

'It's Vladimir Masters. It really pisses him off if you call him that by the way, I found that out a few months back when he tried to recruit me. I gave him a very nasty shock to say the least.'

Danny walks in to Fenton works with Mark in tow,

'Hey guys, we have a new recruit!'

Sam and Tucker snap their eyes up from a screen and say

'Really, don't we normally turn anyone away?'

Danny smiles and says

'Normally, yes we tell them to take a hike, but this isn't normal.'

Sam walks over and asks

'So, what do you have to offer?'

Mark smiles slightly and says

'The name's Mark, and I offer a very wide ranging expertise on the use and manipulation of ectoplasm while in the form of a half ghost.'

Tucker looks over and says

'What does that mean?'

Mark once again gives a smirk and says

'I'm half ghost, and have been for nineteen years now.'

Jazz sits up in her seat

'How have you been a half ghost for so long?'

Mark sighs

'To make a very long story short; I'm the bastard son of Vladimir Masters, born of rape.'

Tucker leaps to his feet and levels an ecto gun with Mark and yells

'You're Vlad's son, get the fuck out of here!'

Mark groans

'Yes, I am Vladimir's son, but I must emphasize the _bastard_ part and the born of rape, the first time I saw him, was also the last time I saw him a few months ago, that is also the day I ended up pounding the fucker in to the ground. The _only_ ties I have to that megalomaniac ephebophile* are that of blood, he didn't even know I was alive until I turned eighteen.'

Tucker watches as Danny and Mark fly off and says out loud to no one in particular

'I don't trust him. He's keeping something from us, I don't know what it is. Hell, it isn't even the fact that he's Vlad's kid, because he created Danni and now we have a "bastard" son.'

Jazz curls her legs around to her side and leans comfortably against the arm of the large sofa

'I know he is keeping his full story from us, but we all have our secrets, and we are entitled to keep them.'

Sam smirks slightly at Jazz and says

'There is something about him I trust, and yes Jazz, we are allowed secrets, but _some_ need to be told.'

Jazz casts a worried glance at Tucker and says

'My secret is staying just that; secret, and _he_ doesn't need to know.'

Mark and Danny fly through the air at a relaxed pace, Mark's coat flaps gently in the passing breeze and both young men's hair is pushed slightly backwards revealing dark blonde roots on Marks hair and a scar resting just beneath a widows peak.

'So Mark, I'm sure the easier life of no ghost in wherever you came from would be better then Amity Park, the most haunted city in the world, would be preferable.'

Mark laughs slightly

'My home may have been ghost free, but it was by no means easy. I dealt instead with the crimes of the living; bank robberies, muggings, attempted rape and the odd attempted murder, I grew on and I had a…err feeling I could be of use here. I had more incentive after Vladimir tried to recruit me. A man like him is nothing but a pain in the arse.'

A pale blue ethereal mist escapes Danny's mouth as Mark spits out a small tongue of green flames. Danny looks around frantically, a shot of green shoots past the floating figures and the pair lock eyes upon the mechanized Skulker.

'Hey Danny, do you mind if I have a little fun with him?'

Danny just nods, as Mark reaches for his left hip drawing away a small red pen knife, slowly he withdraws the can opener as he says

'So, You're Skulker, the self proclaimed best hunter of the ghost zone, and coincidentally, the only one active?'

He holds up the small attachment to his knife, less then an inch in size.

'I will prove to you that size doesn't matter in the slightest, by using a small tin opener to cut you open and see the small blob you really are.'

Mark quickly throws the small red handled pen knife in to the air and catches it with the withdrawn tool pointing to the right. Skulker begins to laugh and in a quick flash of black, his right arm falls away. Mark hovers nearby grinning evilly, his eyes bulging, and the small tin opener in his hand emitting a faint green glow

'You…you're…insane!'

'You say it like it's a bad thing.'

Danny watches in awe as black streaks slowly rip Skulker's lumbering suit to shreds. Slowly, Mark lowers himself with a captured Skulker safely in a thermos.

'I'm going to have to have a psychological evaluation aren't I?'


	2. Tests

**Chapter two**

**Tests**

Danny and Sam walk calmly down the street in an amicable silence, when Mark lands near them and says

'Hey guys, do you know where I can get a decent coffee around here?'

Sam smiles in a friendly way

'Ah, I see we have a fellow caffiend in our midst, there's a shop not to far from here, it has some of the nicest coffee in town.'

She grabs Danny by the arm and drags him along as they head for a drink. Danny looks at the plucky Brit and says

'So Mark, how did the psch eval go?'

Mark laughs and says

'Jazz said I wasn't crazy, at least not to the extent that I would be getting measured up for a straight jacket…still want the padded room though, they look like a right laugh.'

Danny laughs and agrees whole heartedly with Mark as Sam rolls her eyes.

Mark walks over balancing a tray of cups on one hand and places them down

'One espresso for Danny, Mocha Latte made with soy milk for Sam, and for me, a double chocolate and hazelnut mocha, and enjoy.'

Danny looks at Mark and says

'Any way, Mark, tonight we are having a team meeting, it's an excuse to introduce you to the team and eat pizza. Be at the Op Centre for six okay.'

Mark nods slightly and says

'Listen, there was some one who helped me out a lot when I was back in England, is she free to join as well?'

Danny sighs slightly and says

'So, what do they do?'

Mark pulls out a picture of a young woman stood holding a curved beam of golden energy with a similar beam of golden energy held horizontally.

'She can shoot beams of energy of an unknown source, the power and the range are variable depending on what she needs, she is…accurate, she could…and in fact has shot the wings off a fly. If she tried, she could fire an "arrow" from anywhere in the world, and in a few minutes the same arrow would hit her in the back of the head.'

Danny leans over the table as his family eats when a voice cuts through the general sound of domestic bliss

'Hey Long time no see big bro!'

Danny sits bolt upright and looks at the source of the voice. Danni, his little sister and clone, Danni who used to be a tomboy, the little girl he found sat in his bed in baggy clothes and a hat wasn't who he was looking at. She had a pair of tight fitting jeans on, and a top that not only had her showing off her flat and faintly muscled stomach, but a fairly copious amount of cleavage. The little tom boy was undoubtedly…hot. Tucker had picked this moment to walk in at this moment.

'Hey Danny…who may I ask who is your beautiful friend?'

Tucker looks the young woman up and down, undoubtedly she was only seventeen years old, but she dressed in a way that added at least a year to her if not three. Danny laughs slightly and says

'You've met her before or is having a crush on my older sister not enough you have to have an eye on my younger sister?'

Tucker looks over the woman, the long black hair was brushing the small of her back and the shimmering blue eyes were certainly familiar, it wasn't until she cracked a blinding smile did it hit the young man, it was familiar in his best friend Danny, the eyes, hair and smile that had brought on many fan girls…and boys.

'Holy shit, is that you Danni? What the fuck happened to that little fourteen year old I saw last?'

Danni chuckles lightly and says

'I grew up Tucker, that's what happened.

All Tucker can do is nod as Danny guides the young woman to the table where she is welcomed heartily.

Team Phantom plus two new members sit around the large conference table, pizza boxes in place as people sit and much on them while they listen to statistics on ghost activity, which has seemed to increase in the past week until finally, Danny stands up and says

'Team Phantom has finally got two new recruits; one is a fellow half ghost, although unlike all others, he was born with his powers…'

Danni jumps up in her seat and says

'Hey, don't I count? I was born with my ghost powers.'

Danny looks at his little sister and says

'Technically Danni, you weren't born, you were created with your powers, and Mark was given his in conception. Any way as I was saying: the other shoots beams of energy from a bow.'

The pair in question stand up hand in hand, Mark has foregone his coat to reveal a baggy black tee shirt showing two tattoos on his biceps and his bi-tonal hair glinting in the artificial light, the pouch of his knife resting on a lopsided belt against his hip, The young woman stands straight and proud, her hair, of softest brunette which shimmers in the harsh light, is cut to her jaw line, much shorter then that of Mark, whose hair rests against his shoulders. Mark takes a quick bow and says

'Well 'ello chums…just so you know…that will be the last stereotypical English phrase from my mouth. I'm Mark, the new half ghost, and before I have to stand here and answer that one…annoying question…I am the bastard son, as in the son who has not grown up with his biological father, of _Vladimir_.'

The last word was said, dripping with pure venom.

'I would go in to the reason I decided to up and move away from a three year old nephew and my family, but all I can or will say at this time is…I have enemies…men who want to slowly crush my gentlemen's parts in a vice.'

A collective wince and shuffle from the male members of the meeting shows the male hive mind at work as legs are clenched shut

Sam leans forwards and says

'Wait, you flew here on your own? Why did you do that?'

Mark sighs

'The men after me won't give a damn if they blow up a plane to get me, innocent lives are nothing to them, so it was safer for all for me to fly here on "ecto airways".'

Danny groans as he flies over head, the sun shining in the east as he rushes towards the medium sized apartment Mark and Danielle had moved in to days past, slowly he slides through the wall and looks on at the scene before him. Mark leans back casually in an office chair as rock music plays from his speakers at a very low volume so as to not disturb the other residents from there peaceful slumbers as Danielle walks out clutching two cups of what appears to be green tea

'Oh, hey Danny, What's up?'

'…Err…when did you two get up?'

Danielle laughs as she sets a cup beside Mark and delicately sips her own

'We haven't actually gone to sleep…I don't think Mark has slept in the past few days.'

'Oh, well maybe I should return when you are both rested for a test.'

Mark jumps to his feet and says

'Nonsense Danny do either of us look remotely tired? We…don't need as much sleep to survive.'

'Well…Okay if you insist you're fine, we have a new ghost, and we want to test you two against it, and Mark, try not to appear insane this time.'

Mark laughs as he switches to ghost form

'It's the way I fight dude, I mix physical combat with psychological warfare, I make my enemy afraid, because an enemy that is afraid is weaker then one filled with rage.'

Mark and Danny fly through the air with Danielle clinging to Mark's back as they rush towards the target, Mark spots the ghost in question; a mass of flowing blackness, a cloak that appears to almost be sentient

'We don't know much on this ghost, all we do know is he's a menace.'

Mark nods and slows down and let's Danielle slide through his body and grasps her by the wrists flinging her up to stand on his back, a faint green light starts to shine from her feet and Mark rushes forwards, Danielle shoots of a volley of arrows as Mark throws ball after ball at the enemy while laughing wildly, the ghost spins around while dodging the gold and yellow attacks as best as he can while yelling

'Who are you troglodyte?'

Mark stops for a second, laughing insanely at yells

'Mich…Ich bin, wer Ich bin.' (Me…I am, who I am.)

Danny sits with Sam and Tucker discussing the early morning attack

'He was flying around with Danielle stood calmly on his back, the thing is, I saw him doing spins, flying upside down and flying vertically, and she never stumbled…never looked scared, it was crazy.'

Tucker leans back in his seat and says

'You said they were awake when you went round?' I don't actually think they have slept once, at least I know Mark hasn't, I think I saw Danielle take a nap once.'

Sam spins on her seat and throws Tucker a venomous glare,

'Please don't tell me you have been spying on them Tucker.'

Tucker sits up in his seat and pulls out his PDA,

'They are keeping something from us Sam, I know it and I don't trust them one bit. I have proof as well, just listen to this.'

Tucker presses on the screen of his PDA and the unmistakable sound of Mark's voice rings out, only it is in an amalgam of languages, the deep tones slide from one dialect to another and Sam picks out; German, Spanish, Portuguese, French and even Yiddish.

'I can tell you, no one talks like that if they have nothing to hide.'

Sam rolls the Yiddish she heard, having learnt Yiddish off her Grandmother at an early age she sits and says

'They are hiding something, one of the things they said that I can translate here was in Yiddish and he said "I don't know how long it will be Dani, but one day our presence will cause…" Do you have any idea what they said next Tucker?'

He shrugs,

'They switched to a language no one can translate yet, I have had it sent to the FBI to see if they can translate it. I think we should take them both off active duty.'

A dark voice cuts through the room

'Why do you think that Danielle and I should be taken off active duty?'

All three spin around in their seats to see Mark and Danielle stood in the door way with Danni, unreadable looks on the two Brits while Danni looks on in shock.

Tucker splutters as Danny and Sam step away, slowly Mark walks over to the spluttering young man, his face unreadable, and the contacts in his eyes hiding what could be gained from the depths

'Answer me Damn it!'

That was said in a commanding yell which has most of the room stood straight with their chins up

'I…I don't trust you Mark. I know you are keeping something from us.'

Mark smiles slightly

'Thank you for being honest, and I apologise for the yell, I found out it gets results when I was in the Air Cadets. If you want, we can meet up later and I will sit and translate the phrases you have recorded of our conversations, because I am keeping something from you at the moment, and I wish I didn't have to, but it isn't the right time for everyone to know.'

Jazz walks over to a worn out Tucker and says

'What was with that shout before?'

Tucker groans

'Mark and Danielle found out I bugged there apartment, and Mark asked me why in the best DI impression I have ever heard after I suggested they were removed from the active roster.'

Jazz sighs

'He has every right to keep secrets Tuck.'

The technophile groans

'He can speak a lot of languages, some of which are dead Jazz.'

Jazz nods slightly

'I know, I have a list of a few he told me during his evaluation. He knows Russian, Korean, Japanese, Mandarin, Cornish, Swedish, Latin, Italian, Esperanto and Gaelic at least.'

'I still don't trust them.'

A gentle voice cuts through the room

'I'm sorry to hear that Tucker. I truly am sorry you can't trust me or Mark, we do not wish to hurt any of you.'

Tucker looks at the young woman with a softness to his eyes

'It's just I know you're hiding something from us, I don't get the feeling you want to hurt us.'

Danielle sits in a seat opposite Tucker and gives him a warm smile

'Well, at least you aren't afraid of us. I do admit that we are with holding certain facts from you, but the time for those secrets to be revealed isn't right now…'

An explosion rips through the house and a black and white blur shoots through the floor, Mark drops in to view and yells

'Danielle, jump on, we have a bit of action to deal with!'

Danielle vaults over a seat and jumps on to Mark's back, the same green glow surrounding her feet as Mark shoots down.


	3. growth and training

**Chapter three**

**Growth and training**

Danny, Mark and Danielle fly through the ghost zone at the screaming figure of Sam.

'Do you have any idea who it is Danny?'

His iron hard glare never leaving his target Danny yells

'It's Walker, he has a warrant out for me, and it looks like he has taken it to any means to get me.'

Mark looks at Danielle who nods and arms her bow

'Watch it, you might hit Sam!'

Danielle shuts her left eye and aims at the diminutive target,

'Don't you worry Danny, I won't hit Sam.'

The arrow flies straight and true, suffering none of the defectives engrained in this archaic weapon form.

'Mark, I suggest a speed boost.'

Mark nods and the green glow fades from around Danielle's feet, Mark goes to take off at speed but a golden trail streaks past as the two smirk.

Danny shoots towards Sam at unbelievable speed, he never recalled ever gaining such a speed, nor holding a glow of a golden hue. He sees Sam floating in the void, her eyes shut and a bruise on the side of her head.

'I've got you Sam.'

Scooping her petite form in his arms, Danny swings around in a high ark, and he failed to notice his HAZMAT suit slowly changing, or the gold glow bleeding in to Sam.

Mark watched the gold contrail with a soft smile on his face, he looks at Danielle who floats next to him and says

'He's awake.'

Danny rushes out of the Ghost portal with Sam slowly waking up, he floats up and places her gently on his bed, cooing at the slight sounds she made. The remaining Fenton's and Tucker rush up to see Danny stood with a magnificent golden glow about him and his slowly swirling form, all in shades of gold. A deep voice cuts in to the silence

'It looks to me like it is time for the real reason we came here to come out.'

Sam groans and rubs the side of her aching head

'Oh good, you're awake.'

Slowly Sam opens her eyes and they lock on to Danny, he has a very unusual look and a comforting golden glow, his body slowly swirls in an indistinguishable shape.

'I wanted to wait for you to wake up before I leave.'

'What do you mean "leave" where are you going Danny?'

Danny leans forwards in his chair

'I'm leaving for a cave in the Himalayas to train and master this form. I have to do it because I'm very unstable at the moment, if I get hit I would, and I quote Mark here "if you were to be hit right now, you would explode, and not a little pop, I mean bang and Hiroshima would look like a fart". I wish I could stay but I am putting everyone at risk just waiting to tell you this.'

Mark walks to the door in a soft golden glow emanating from him as he stands in white robes with golden hems

'It's time we get going Danny.'

Sam jumps to her feet and goes to grab Danny, but Mark stops her

'You could kill half of America doing that Sam. I'm sorry. I will push him extra hard to get him home to you.'

Danny stands in the door way and looks at Sam as she drops to her knees crying

'…fuck it.'

He sweeps over to Sam and kisses her.

'I'll be back soon Sam, just you wait.'

The Fenton's, Tucker, Sam and Danielle watch with tears in their eyes as Mark and Danny step out in to the street. Danielle walks over and starts to talk in a different language that everyone finds to be stunningly beautiful, despite not understanding it. Sam walks over to Danny and says

'Take care Danny…'

Danny nods firmly and places another long and sweet kiss on her violet lips, Mark nods at Danny and the pair takes to the air with gold contrails.

The news papers the next day remarked upon the absence of Danny Phantom and his new ally dubbed The Berserker by Team Phantom, seeing the headline sprawled across

"Where is our Phantom?"

Tucker leans over a table reading the article aloud

'It was noted today by many that the ghost known as Technous was fought by Grey, the as of yet unnamed ghost hunter allied to Team Phantom, his absence has caused muttering to rumours of severe injury or worse from his status as teetering between dead and alive. There has yet been no word from Team Phantom as to the disappearance of Danny Phantom.'

Jazz groans as she looks at the gathering crowd outside, ever thankful for having the house sound proofed after the Disasteroid due to rabid fan girls and boys.

'We are going to have to tell them.'

Tucker laughs

'What, tell them Danny and Mark have had to fly away to train Danny as a God, if you do that, I'll book our rooms at Amity Hall, hell I think they already have our straight jacket sizes.'

'I mean we will have to tell them something.'

Danielle walks in to the room with Sam and says

'We can tell them the truth, just omitting certain parts. Danny Phantom and The Berserker have left to train safely with a new ability.'

Tucker laughs slightly

'That's how it is with you and Mark all the time; never telling anyone the truth.'

Danielle looks at Tucker with a pained look on her face

'Tucker, do you think I _want_ to keep the truth from people? Me and Mark hold information in our heads that if let out in to the general populace, could bring about disaster on an untold scale, we deities are doomed to withhold secrets, stuck for eternity. I wanted to be a record producer when I was thirteen, but I can't because when I reach a certain age, I will stop aging! I am stuck to watch humans wage wars in the name of a God that does not wish to see immeasurable death and destruction. Do you think I enjoy knowing that over the millennia, there have been enough deaths over religion to wipe out _every_ form of life on this planet?'

Tucker stands up and slams his fist in to the table top

'What the fuck! What do _you_ know that is so horrendous?'

A clear scowl crosses on to Danielle's face

'As a deity of knowledge I know everything Man knows and has known. I could tell you right now that Sam is beginning to see what only she and Danny will ever see.'

Sam looks at the space between Jazz and Tucker with confusion

'I could tell you right now, where Danny and Mark are, but if I even mention where, a ghost could find them and destroy BOTH of them with one hit. I know how corrupt the worlds governments really are Tucker, what gets out on to the news is just the first big fat steamer in the shit storm. I can also tell you that at this very moment, a brother is standing up for his little sister, a soldier is trying to save an enemy combatants life, a young woman just stopped her best friend from committing suicide after their parents shunned them for homosexuality. I know the good and the bad in the world. I would take your anger to heart, but I also know that you are jealous because Danny always seems to be the one to get these powers, and you are envious of both Danny and Sam and that turns in to frustration which is channelled at the harbinger of such information; Me.'

Tucker knocks on the door to Danielle's and Mark's apartment at four in the morning, She opens the door with a soft smile

'I was expecting you Tucker, come on in.'

Tucker walks in softly and looks around at the apartment, music plays softly from the computer as Danielle walks over she says

'Would you like a drink Tucker? I have a feeling this may take a while.'

Tucker smiles slightly and says

'I heard you and Mark have a taste for green tea off Sam and it helps calm you down, Could I have some of that please?'

Danielle nods and motions for Tucker to sit, he does so and waits patiently for the young British woman to return, after a minute, she returns with two steaming cups and takes a seat on the office chair, sipping her tea gently

'Listen, Danielle…I just want to…well I wanted to say sorry for how I reacted earlier.'

She merely smiles

'It's not a problem Tucker, it's the only way you could react as a human. My mum was the same when she found out about Mark being half ghost. She refused to even look at me for days when we told her we were engaged, it was hilarious how she reacted when we told her I was a Goddess; she was like a Pavlov's Dog for weeks, always doing what I was going to around the house for me. It got really annoying.'

Tucker nods slightly and swills around his drink, his brow knitted as he thinks

'…What did you mean by "the only way I could react as a human"?'

Danielle just smiles slightly

'I can't tell you that yet, I'm sorry.'

The sun slowly rises as Tucker sits talking to Danielle, getting to know the person he didn't trust. A ringing cuts through the atmosphere, Tucker pulls out his phone and looks at the screen, seeing Jazz is on the other end he starts it up on speaker phone

'Hey Jazz, what's up?'

'Tucker where are you? We have a press conference on Danny's leaving to do.'

'What? That was bloody quick. I'm at Danielle's I came over to apologise last night and we got to talking.'

A smirk is evident in Jazz's voice as she says

'I'd watch out Tucker, Mark can be rather possessive of Danielle, he might get angry if he finds out.'

Tucker begins to stutter until he hears Danielle laughing

'You can relax Tucker, Mark isn't possessive of me. We both know neither of us would be unfaithful. That was cruel Jazz, I know Mark never said such a thing in his evaluation.'

'How did you…oh, never mind I forgot about the…knowing.'

Sam sighs as she looks out of her window, she sees couples young and old joined by golden threads, she catches sight of two small children no older then five sat laughing and holding hands. She smiles as the girl kisses the boy on the cheek and the resounding blush that graces both of their young smiling faces, a golden thread binds the two as strongly as nothing else.

'It's so sweet it could rot your teeth isn't it?'

Sam looks at the approaching woman.

'I claim to be a Goth, and yet here I am smiling as two children stand by the ones they love.'

Danielle laughs slightly and takes a seat

'You'll never guess what they are called. It's rather unsurprising really, as they were born in the baby boom after the Disasteroid, in which the three most common names were Daniel, Samantha, and Tucker.'

Sam smiles as she catches the drift of Danielle's point.

'I can't help smiling when I see happiness from being with the one they love, even if they don't know it. They will go years with living as best friends, then one day, the other will tell them they like them as more then a friend, they will be so shocked. I know I was.'

Danielle laughs softly.

'Let me guess: you took Danny to be the type of guy to fall for women with more boobs then brains. When it turns out he was looking at Paulina and Valerie as a diffusion of the affection he felt for you, added on to the whole school ogling Paulina he just latched on to her.'

Sam just laughs slightly

'I must admit, I was just as stupid, I said I was trying to keep Danny safe, but you would have sworn my eyes were green, not violet.'

Danielle laughs heartily as she sits across from Sam.

'I was lucky and cursed with Mark. He has always been a very shy person, but an indomitable leader. He had never had another girlfriend before we got together. I won't tell you he didn't let his eyes wander before that, but he was just doing what Danny did.'

'It's frustrating isn't it? Watching the person you lo…like eyeing up another person.'

Danielle smiles

'You miss him don't you?'

'Like I never knew I would. Don't get me wrong, I knew I would miss him a lot, but it feels like a part of me went with him.'

Danielle just smiles before standing up.

'Well Sam, you have some training ahead of you, after all, a deity can't be a mortal all the time. You have a new form.'


	4. Return

**Authors Note:** A quick mention for Elodiie Wolfe, my most consistant and punctual reviewer, whose birthday was two days ago, which I believe was the 15th (days tend to merge with no real sleep for days). Happy Belated Birthday, Danielle and I both hope you have many more. (please note, this comment wasn't urged on by the fact that she mentioned the Character Danielle, my own real life girlfriend and future wife, happens to be her favourite)

**Chapter four**

**The return**

Days stretched in to weeks, and the weeks slowly slipped in to a month, and that month soon became two, over the time, Sam found she needed less of what she used to; less food, less drink, and less sleep. Indeed the latter had reduced to the point that she need only sleep for an hour a day, much like Danielle, who on day one sat and told Sam _everything_, the young woman with a Gothic leaning had found out that the two new members were deities of knowledge, both being able to use the golden ethereal bow Sam had seen the young British woman use, she had found out that indeed she and Danny were also deities, she blushed as she found out what they were deities of, indeed it made everyone laugh, clueless male and clueless female, were deities of love, and they were warriors at that.

Sixty two days and fifty four minutes from the time Danny and Mark had departed (not that Sam had counted) they had received word that the pair were finally returning. Sam had not been able to sit still upon finding out, and was forever checking the skies for the two young men, Finally, two black dots were spotted, and Sam ran outside to wait for them to land.

The pair finally landed, and they looked worse for wear, the pair had large bags under their eyes and both sported short beards, Danny's a deep black like his hair and Mark's, ginger…unlike any hair on his body. Sam rushed at Danny and wrapped her arms around him, tears in her eyes. Mark says

'Listen Sam, Danny and I haven't had all that much sleep, so do you think you can let him go to bed.'

Sam blushes but drags a sleep deprived Danny in to the house, leaving the others to laugh quietly. Danielle smiles at her new friends actions and decides to replicate them with Mark

'Come on you, time for you to go home, get some sleep and get rid of that damn beard.'

Mark just smiles and takes to the air Danielle clung to his back.

Sam dragged Danny to his room, to which Danny gratefully fell on to his warm bed, fully clothed, Sam tugged off his shoes and promptly fell beside him, smiling

'I missed you Sam.'

The Gothic Goddess merely smiles and places a comforting arm around Danny

'Just get some sleep; I'll be here when you wake up.'

With out further instruction, Danny fell in to a deep sleep.

Danny slept for four hours, which considering his new sleeping pattern, was a vast amount, slowly, he opens his eyes, a dazzling blue tinged with the faintest gold around the edge, indeed, as he opened his eyes to see Sam snuggled up against him in his bed, he felt complete, with a smile he watched as her eyes, of a vivid violet, the edges of her irises were edged with a gold he did not remember.

'Hey Mr Sleepy.'

'Uhh, hey Sam, damn it is good to wake up in a warm bed and not a cave floor, even better to wake up with you.'

Sam smiles and gets up,

'I think we had best make a show, your mom walked in to check on you about two hours ago, apparently, from what I have gotten from Danielle, Mark is in the same state as you, except he has Slayer playing while he sleeps.'

The pair laugh at that and Jack Fenton walks in holding an electric razor.

'I thought you might want this son, you don't strike me as the type to have a beard.'

Danny smiles and takes the device, checking for any sign of the word Fenton on it.

'I bought it earlier Danny, it's not a…_I need to make a Fenton Razor._'

The hulking form Of Jack Fenton rushes to the lab.

Jazz sighs slightly

'I wonder what Danny's training was?'

A faint chuckle snaps her back as she spins to see Danny stood behind her

'It wasn't training as such, we just meditated until my form solidified and then meditated until I changed back to Danny Phantom, then we meditated some more until I became Danny Fenton.'

She smiles as she spots the small goatee on his chin and grins

'I see you decided to sport a bit of face fuzz little brother.'

Danny just laughs as Sam walks in. Sam looks at Jazz with an amused smirk as Danny begins to sport a confused frown. He walks over to Sam and says

'Sam, am I going mad? It looks like Jazz has a thread going through the wall from her back.'

Sam smiles and says

'I asked Danielle about that when I first saw it. We can see who people love by those threads. I first saw it on Danielle; it leads to Mark naturally, as a God and Goddess always shares that…bond.'

Danny cocks an eye brow and says

'Why Samantha Manson, are you saying you love me?'

Sam's eye twitches slightly and she says

'If you call me _Samantha_ again, I will drive my newly found weapons down your throat after I forcibly make you a eunuch!'

Danny walks calmly down the street as he looks in to cafés, he laughs as he sees people connected by threads, almost dangling off the wrong person. He smiles as he sees an elderly couple walk arm in arm, a thick golden thread connecting them.

'People say young love is sweet, but I think old love is sweeter, it speaks of loyalty and true love. It warms the cockles of the heart doesn't it?'

Danny smiles as Mark pops in to sight.

'Yeah, it is. I find it funny…and disturbing how fleetingly the word "love" is used by people, in most cases it's just an infatuation or merely a physical lust. Rarely are they connected, and it upsets me slightly.'

Mark smiles as he holds open the door for a couple both around the age of eighty, and both connected.

'Humans are flippant creatures Danny, they see a word; love, and they do not attach any emotion to it. It comes in so many forms. It may take a while, but you will begin to see all forms of love and not just romantic love.'

Danny smiles and says

'I know what you mean, there's the love of a parent to their child, the love of siblings, the love of friends. I could go on forever listing all the forms of love in the world.'

Mark chuckles slightly

'That's granted to you as the God of Love my friend. The disgust at the flagrant flaunting of a feeling so deeply engrained in to your body is also a burden. I must sit aside and watch "intelligent men" wage pointless wars. Such men are as intelligent as my crap, and people follow them, they give away all their rights, for a cause they are brainwashed in to. It's like we are living in AirStrip One, patriotism for an idiot, ruled a man who stripped people of their freedoms to liberate them.'


	5. The knower of fate

**Chapter five**

**The Knower Of Fate**

Danny leans back in his seat twirling a ball of ectoplasm in his hands as his eyes linger upon the golden thread connecting his parents together, his eyes then fall upon the back of his closest male friend and sister, stood looking over a monitor of Danny's last fight, each is connected to the other by the same glowing golden thread. A smirk plays across his face at the mere thought of messing with them the second they hook up. Tucker's voice cuts through Danny's musings.

'We have an ectoplasmic entity incoming.'

Mark flies through the wall with Danielle on his back,

'Hey guys, I think we may be getting a few ghosts out today.'

Danny jumps to his feet, eager to jump back in to the fray after a lengthy break.

'Any idea who I get to beat up?'

Danielle walks over to a screen and says

'It's just a few weak ones, I think Skulker is picking a fight with you again.'

Danny smiles and says

'Mark, do I remember you saying I would be stronger now then I used to be?'

Mark laughs

'You will be stronger, have more stamina, you can take more hits and on the plus side, you will find you have greater ectoplasm control these days. I doubt a punch from most ghosts will do much in the way physical harm. I don't suggest getting slack on that front however, a smart fighter will go after where you are weakest, and you won't let anyone else get hurt, it's both; a strength and a weakness. One some one like Walker may capitalise on.'

Danny laughs as he steps in to the Fenton Works Op Centre, he drops in to a seat and yells

'This is amazing. I let that ghost hit me as hard as it could, and it didn't do a thing to me.'

Sam walks up behind the young man and hits him across the back of the head.

'I seem to remember Mark telling you to not get cocky Danny. I don't want some ghost thinking I am a sure fire ticket to your end.'

Tucker laughs at that comment

'What makes you so confident you'll be the target?'

Sam blushes but says

'I…I'm the one out in the field more these days. You sit in the lab and work on the tech most often these days, and it's either me, or Val, and with what Valerie has, I doubt she'll be a target.'

Danielle cuts off Tucker's retort as she starts to talk in the beautiful flowing language they all heard the day Danny left.

'_Mark, he's just arrived.'_

Mark looks at the young woman and nods

'_Ok, he knows where to find us. He never fails.'_

Danny looks at Mark and says

'_Who are you talking about?'_

Jazz looks on in awe as Sam says

'_Yeah, who are you two talking about?'_

Tucker cuts through the talk

'Wait a minute, when did you two learn that language?'

Danny and Sam look at the young technophile in disbelief. Danny cuts through the silence

'What are you talking about Tuck? We were speaking in English.'

Mark walks over and says

'You were speaking the language me and Danielle call Divinus. It's the language of Deities. We all naturally know it, it has no real name so each person calls it what they like.'

Danny turns to Mark and says

'_Who were you talking about? If you were talking like this, you obviously don't want everyone to know.'_

'_A friend of ours; The Knower of Fates, he has a penchant for dramatics, hence the name.'_

Sam sits on the edge of the table and says

'_What's he coming here for__?'_

Danielle leans against a wall and says

'_He's coming to tell us a bit of information only he knows at the moment. He's deemed it needed to give us all some foresight.'_

'_What do you mean?'_

Mark leans against the wall next to Danielle and says

'_He's called the Knower of Fates because he and his wife are the Deities of Fate, and when they get here, do not compare them to the Grecian Fates, both of them hate it, and this pair could end your lives with a simple insignificant thing__; like a breeze.'_

Mark and Danny fly over Amity Park, looking for the man Mark had called Jason. After twenty minutes of flying around, Danny spits out an ethereal blue mist while Mark lets a stream of green flames from his mouth. A voice yells

'Hey, it's Danny Phantom and The Berserker!'

A large purple blast flies just in front of Danny, who had turned around to look at who had yelled.

'Ah, the Whelp has returned I see. What happened, were you afraid of me?'

Danny spins around at the sound of the tell tale voice of the Hunter Ghost, and receives a blast to the face, Mark throws a glare at Skulker, who recoils in fear, remembering the last time he faced against the clearly psychotic man. This slight movement makes enough time for Danny to throw in many powerful blows before turning a thermos upon the dazed ghost. He turns to Mark who is stood next to a man, his hair grown long and wild.

'Danny, I'd like to introduce you to Jason, he's the friend I told you about.'

Danny, Mark and Jason walk in to the Fenton Works, Danny yells

'_Sam, Danielle, the guy Mark told us about is here!'_

Tucker groans

'Damn it Danny, will you stop talking in that language, as nice as it sounds, it's annoying as hell to not know what you are on about.'

Danny laughs and says

'I'm sorry Tuck, I was told to keep this all a secret.'

Sam and Danielle walk in to the room and take a seat in the living room. Jason stands in the centre of the room and says

'_What I am about to tell you all can not be told to any one until after it has happened. There is a war brewing, the ghosts are amassing around the darkest heart of the God of Love. If he wins this war, it will be the end of humanity__ as all resistance is decimated.'_

Danny leans back in his seat and groans

'_You mean, I have to fight in a war?'_

Jason looks at Danny and says

'_You are going to have to lead an army in to this battle, defeat is possible and so is victory. Fate is very __fickle, as little as a breeze can make a man live a life full of happiness with a loving family, or die alone. In coming here, I have cancelled out four possible futures alone one where you loose the war, one where you win the war after loosing your sanity and family, one where you die to end the war and one where Amity Park is destroyed in an attack but the war, which would have gone on for over twenty eight years, would go to you.'_

Danny groans in the shock at what he has just heard

'_Is there anything else you could tell me about this; secrets, enemy numbers, that sort of thing?'_

'_I'm sorry, telling you that could have shocking ramifications.'_

Sam sighs as she looks at the man before her and says

'_Why are we the ones to do this? I am all for individualism, but leading an army at the age of nineteen isn't what I wanted to do.'_

Danny looks at the young woman and says

'_If you want, you can just walk out the door Sam, I won't hold it against you if you do.'_

Sam slaps Danny over the back of the head and says

'_Dream on ghost boy, who else would save your scrawny ass?'_

'_There is always Mark, Val, My mom.'_

Sam laughs and says

'_I have nothing against Mark saving your ass, he's not going to try and flirt with you, and neither will your Mom, but I won't let Valerie go in alone.'_

Mark chuckles slightly and says in a whisper

'She's not very possessive.'

Sam turns on the British Goth and says

'Say another word and I will castrate you.'

With a gulp Mark slowly slides through the floor.

Danny groans as he looks out the window at the window at the laughing people, none beyond he, Sam, Mark and Danielle know of the war, Jason having left for his home a few hours prior and the knowledge of what is going to happen haunts him. A war is on the horizon, a war he not only has to fight in, but lead the entire force. It was only five years ago that he was preparing for the gauntlet that is High School, when he found out just hours ago that he had to become a general, Sam had jumped in to preparing, right now the young woman was buying copies of any stratagem book she could lay her hands on. A soft knock brings the young man from his reverie and he allows them entry, Danielle walks in and says

'A penny for you thoughts Danny?'

Danny sighs as he looks out of the window again

'I don't know if I can handle this Danielle. I mean I just found out I have to be a damn General in an army, what if I fail? I could get all of humanity killed.'

Danielle sighs and says

'Danny, when you took control with the Disasteroid, were you seen as a poor leader?'

'I had the UN hailing me as a born leader for almost a year, but this isn't getting a group of people to build a machine. This is getting an army to destroy another army, there lives depend on me.'

Danielle smiles slightly and says

'Danny, you led an army then, you were never the sole person in command, you had Sam, Tucker and Jazz with you, alone you are just one man, a man who has leadership thrust upon him and finds he can wear the power amazingly well.'

Danny sighs again

'What if I go mad with power?'

'Are you seeking more power Danny?'

'Well…no but that isn't the point.'

'It is Danny. You don't want more power and that means you won't be corrupted by it. Those who seek power are oft ill suited to it, those who have it pushed upon them by fate are oft the best. I suggest, we tell them of the threat, we can plan from there and get all the plans in place as soon as possible.'


	6. Engel

**Chapter six**

**Engel**

Danny stands at the head of a table and says

'I have received information of a threat amassing in the ghost zone that is too large for us to handle on our own. There is a war brewing, and it will threaten even the earth. Mom I need you to initiate every anti ghost statute we have, and then I need a way to get in touch with the UN again. It shouldn't be all too hard I am still the flavour of the month with them.'

Sam walks over and says

'We need to prepare the Spectre Speeder for a fast run through the ghost zone. We'll need to prepare the long range scanner to find out the rough location of any large clusters of ectoplasm within the ghost zone.'

Jazz leans over the table and says

'Why don't Mark or Danielle know where they are?'

Mark stands up and says

'We know whatever humanity has known and know as of this moment, this falls in to the realm of ghosts, we have no power there. It sucks majorly as we could know all their secrets, and know what secrets of ours they know.'

The Spectre Speeder flies through an ominously empty ghost zone. Danny looks around and says

'Where is everyone? I've never seen this place so empty. It's kind of spooky.'

Jazz leans over a monitor and says

'We have no ectoplasmic signatures with in a twenty mile radius. I am increasing the power.'

Jazz places her hand on a dial but a bolt of gold energy throws her against the other wall where she slumps down unconscious, Tucker rushes over yelling Jazz's name in sheer panic. The young technophile fails to notice the pale radiance he and the red head had gained. A pale sliver luminescence that instilled a hope in those who saw it, Danny looked at Mark, who had an equally shocked look upon his face.

'I never realised who it would be. We need to get back to Fenton Works.'

Danny carries and unconscious and luminous Tucker in while Maddie carries a still glowing Jazz in, the pair a placed in a set of cots while they all stand around Mark and Danielle awaiting the explanation.

'All the deities have aid in the form of angels, it is never known who it will be before hand. Jason, the man who knows what fate holds never knew who his angel was. An angel is predestined, they usually embody the area they are taken in on. I think these two are for me and Danielle. Tucker is always trying to better his knowledge of ghosts to help create a better weapon to fight them with and Jazz wants to better her understanding of the human mind. It takes the touch of the deity they aid to fully awaken them.'

Danielle walks over and rests her hand on Jazz's shoulder while Mark places his hand on Tucker's shoulder. The pair slowly begins to rouse as the Brits step away. Tucker sits up and rubs his head.

'Ugh, what the fuck happened, I feel like I just went up against the ghost of Bruce Lee with just my head as a weapon.'

Danielle laughs slightly and says

'That will wear off as your body adjusts to the power you just gained is absorbed.'

Tucker's eyes bulge with fear evident in his eyes.

'I…I have…power….I can't handle power.'

Danielle rests a hand on Tucker's shoulder and says

'It'll be different this time. You were destined to become this, it isn't a power some one gave to you to better their own goals.'

Jazz places a gentle hand on Tucker's shoulder as he says

'I hope you're right.'

Danny sighs as he leans against a wall when a voice cuts through the silence

'Hey Danny, what's the matter?'

Danny turns and looks at the ragged form of Tucker and says

'Damn Tucker, are Mark and Danielle sending you through the mixer? You look like hell dude.'

'You deserve a medal man. Behold, Daniel James Fenton, holder of the world record for the fastest subject change in the world! Now tell me what's on your mind or I will call Jazz in on you.'

Danny chuckles slightly and says

'I guess I am sorry for dragging you in to this entire mess, if we hadn't become friends…'

'If we hadn't become friends then I would be stuck in front of a computer slowly piling on the pounds. I would never regret joining you in this. It's given me the best times of my life, some of the best friends I could ever hope for, and I certainly stayed in great shape.'

'I've taken so much from you though Tucker.'

Tucker groans and says

'Yes you have taken a lot from me, but you've given me what my parents never did. You and Sam have become more then just friends to me; I see you and Sam as more then just friends.'

Danny chuckles slightly and says

'I never knew you were like that Tucker, I have news for you though, I don't swing that way.'

Tucker laughs and says

'No worries man, I mean I see you both as a brother and sister in arms. I will never regret being friends with you, and there is nothing I will regret sacrificing for you.'

Danny sighs and looks out the window to see Sam calibrating a rifle and her annoyed parents walking away from her.

'_There are still things I wish you didn't have to sacrifice for my sake.'_

Tucker groans and says

'_There are things you had to give up for us Danny. You gave up the chance of a normal life and you gave up your own humanity.'_

Danny groans yet again

'_If I didn't do it__ then, who else would?'_

Jazz walks in to the room and says

Tucker, Danielle wants us for some more training, and I think Mark wants to see you too Danny.'

The pair nod and head on out of the room.

Danny walks in on Mark sat typing away at high speed on a computer with ferocious bashes to the keys

'Ah, Danny I was after talking to you, let's head to my place so we can have some privacy, grab Sam too. I have got some information you may like to hear.'

Danny nods and leaves looking for the young woman.

The trio walk in to the small apartment, unusually devoid of the music playing in the back ground, Mark gestures to a sofa while he takes a seat in an office chair.

'I've been doing some research in to the angels you two are awaiting. It's not the easiest subject to do research in to, there are only a few I can look in to but the pattern to it is something obvious, age is irrelative, Tucker and Jazz being around our age is only a coincidence, proximity to the Deity is a factor, they are typically in the closest circle, usually friends but they can be family as well. There are things known as Tainted Deities, they are the only God or Goddesses that have neither a partner or an angel, but I am straying from the matter at hand, I think I have figured out who it is that you are getting as your angels.'

Danny leans closer in his seat and says

'Who do you think it is?'

Mark leans back in his seat

'I am not a hundred percent but I think it could be Mr and Mrs Fenton. I need you to tell me something though.'

Sam sits forwards as Danny slumps back in his seat

'What is it you need to ask?'

Mark flicks on his computer and waits for it to load as he says

'I need to know if there are any differences in the thread that binds them together that only you can see.'

'They are thicker then the normal threads we see binding people to each other, the only people I have seen with a thicker thread, is you and Danielle but I put that down to you two being bound as Deities.'

Danny watches as his parents bustle around the lab, trading smiles as they do so. He looks at the thread, observing its thicker then normal appearance the same thickness was evident between Jazz and Tucker, a thicker thread could be seen plainly between Mark and Danielle. He was also beginning to see a faint golden thread connecting him to Sam. He also saw a faint teal thread connecting him to Jazz and a pale silver thread binding him to Tucker. All Danny could do was smile at the sight. A slight noise of a car pulling up outside catches Danny's attention and as he looks out he catches a glimpse of a shock of black hair. Jazz yells

'Danny, the female you has shown her face.'

Danny laughs as he slides in to the room and says

'Hey squirt, what's up?'

Danni flops in to a seat and says

'I just got back from the UN from telling them about the war. It didn't go down well. They kept harking on about lack of proof of a threat, at least tangible evidence; our last outing did turn up nothing in the way of ghost gatherings on a large scale to indicate the formation of an army.'

Maddie walks in and says

'I've instated as many of the protocol set up for a large scale attack but we only bolstered our numbers by about fifty and those aren't really those who are ready to fight a war.'

Danny nods slightly and says

'I'm going to go in to the ghost zone with Mark to see if we can spot anything.'

Mark flies in through the ceiling and says

'So when are we perusing the ghost zone?'

Danny looks at the Brit as he places a head mounted camera on himself.

'Mark, go to Sam and grab a camera and then we can head on out.'

Mark grabs the head mounted unit and places it on his head as Danny shifts to his ghost form, but the blue ring atypical of the change sticks around and sparks slightly until a long fork of golden energy strikes Maddie over her heart and she gains a faint silver glow, a similar fork of golden energy shoots from her gaping mouth and strikes the bulking behemoth that is Jack.

Danny walks over to the slumped body of his dad and places a gentle hand on his large shoulder as Sam imitates the gesture on Maddie. Gradual the pair are roused as Tucker calls over

'Hey guys, I think this may be enough proof for the UN.'

Everyone looks at the screen and see thousands upon thousands of ghost gathering around one point that is beyond reach of the people there. Danni's voice cuts through the stunned silence

'It's big, very big, but Mark and I agree that this is barely the beginning.'

Mark's voice cuts out

'This will shut up the bureaucrats, now we just need an army, unlike any ever seen before.'


	7. You wanted proof

**Chapter seven**

**You wanted proof**

Danny sighs as he leans forwards in a pale seat, dressed in a suit he groans at the feeling of the collar held up by the tie, he looks over at Mark as he straightens the trench coat he had donned, forgoing his typical hooded leather and selecting a more business like thick cotton, the contact lenses were left out as well, leaving his dark green and blue eyes tinge with gold on show to the world.

'Why couldn't we have sent Danni again? I hate the UN they harp on about my "glorious leadership" skills all the time, it's been five damn years since the disasteroid for crying out loud.'

Mark laughs slightly and says

'I'm sorry, we did try to send Danni but they said no to her, and you seem to forget Danny, that when you did what you did with the disasteroid, you saved the world. I remember seeing girls at my old school covering text books with pictures of you, and when I went to college, one of the people in my group had your insignia tattooed on his arm. You can't escape that sort of thing easily Danny.'

Danny groans slightly at the mere mention of fan girls and says

'I still don't get why they insisted on me. Danni is pretty much me with a pair of tits.'

Mark once again chuckles as an attendant walks in and says

'They're ready for you sirs.'

Danny walks in to a large room with semi circular rows interspersed with individuals. Danny walks over to a large podium while Mark walks to a computer set off to one side.

'Ladies and Gentlemen of the United Nations, I am here to warn you of a growing threat that my young sister came here not too long ago to tell you about. You dismissed her as she had no proof, I am here after scouting of the ghost zone with proof of the threat of a war are as concrete as the floor this building rests upon.'

A sign to Mark brings up a projection of an image showing the cluster of ghosts.

'This picture was taken two days ago, and the next image was taken earlier today.'

Mark switches the picture for another showing the group of ghosts has grown remarkably.

'Team Phantom has predicted that this growth will continue until it reaches the point that it will stand up to any countries armed forces. This however does not make our defeat decided. While the force may be able to conquer a country with ease, it could hold no ground to that of a united force of every single country fighting under one flag; the flag of the alive. I ask you all to join forces with your fellow man, forget that you may be an enemy with your neighbour and remember, that the force mounted could end both of you.'

Mark walks on to the stage and says

'Our most recent projections put the mobilisation of this force at eight months from now, but that leaves you with very little time to decide, so we must get the decision right now.'

As Mark finishes talking, yelling escapes the room as they all discuss the options they have before them. Mark and Danny hear many yells of never and with a simple look between the two young men, they take to the air and begin to multiply. A Danny yells 'QUIET!' and silence befalls the room as the leaders of the United Nations look up at the forty or so ghosts floating above them all. Danny yells

'Any country that believes it could stop this tiny force of ghosts on your own, stand up.'

A small number of leaders rise to their feet and Mark swoops down on them all, placing in their awaiting hands, a single ecto gun and says

'If you think you can handle this few ghosts; try to shoot us before we disarm you.'

Ectoplasm flies through the air and impacts the wall behind which some of the ghosts were in front of mockingly Danny says

'I've seen an old woman fight better then you with one of those.'

Mark yells

'I wouldn't count Sam's grandma, she's something else dude. I think she might be a teenager in disguise.'

Danny chuckles slightly as he turns the ecto gun in four different men's hands with well aimed shots. After less then a minute after they handed out the weapons, they were a twisted and smouldering mess of twisted metal. Danny stands back at the podium and says

'I know none of you are really familiar with combat these days, and none of you are used to fighting an enemy that has been dead for a long time, but it shows how you would hold up against a ghost invasion, fighting under one flag would see you armed with the latest ghost weaponry and trained to fight against ghosts, with our skills and your man power, we can stop this threat.'

Danny walks in to the lab at Fenton works and says

'We have the UN on our side and messages are being sent to all non United Nations countries and we should have word within the hour as to the largest armed force ever.'

Sam smiles slightly and says

'I've decided to doss down here with all that's going on so I'm going to grab some stuff from my place.'

Danny smiles and says

'Would you like some help Sam?'

The young woman looks at Danny and agrees.

Sam walks in to her house and a voice yells

'Samantha, would you come in here please?'

Sam walks in to the kitchen and sees her parents sat around a table

'What's the matter? I'd like to get this over with quickly, we are rather busy at Fenton Works right now.'

Mrs Manson nods slightly and says

'We know about the threat of war and we want you to have nothing to do with it Samantha.'

Sam looks at her parents in shock and says

'What do you mean?'

Mr Manson looks up and says

'War is no place for a woman such as yourself Samantha. We want you away from that Fenton boy as soon as possible.'

Sam throws glares at the two adults sat in front of her and she yells

'What the fuck do you think you can do about me fighting with Danny, I've been by his side from the start and I will be there at the end. You have no pull on my life any more. I'm nineteen and that means you can no longer order me around.'

Mr Manson slams as hand down on the wooden table and says

'Whilst you live under my roof Samantha, you will obey my rules!'

Sam's eyes burn with anger as she yells

'Well I won't be living here much longer will I?'

Sam walks out of the room and calls to Danny.

'Danny, do you think you could get some one to swing around in the Fenton Assault Vehicle soon, I think I have a lot of stuff to move to storage until I can find an apartment.'

Danny shakes his head and says

'You can take a spare room in Fenton Works.'

An angry voice cuts through the young couple

'I suggest you step away from my daughter.'

Sam looks at her irate father and growls

'I suggest you step away from us.'

The glare from a battle hardened man is a scary thing to see, and Mr Manson was unfortunate enough to currently receiving such a glare, and he shrank away

'Mr Manson, I would appreciate it if you did not harass my closest friend in such a way, she is no longer a resident of this household, and although you may be her father, it doesn't mean you know who she is.'

Danny turns around and says

'Jazz, can you pull the RV around to Sam's house, we have some moving to do, and can you get Danni to ready a spare room for Sam.'

Sam smiles slightly as she helps move the last of stuff in to her new room inside the Fenton Works, right next door to Danny. Her smile is lost as she thinks of how her dad reacted, when her phone rings and snaps her out of her reverie, looking at the caller ID shows her one word she was hoping to see; Grams.

'Hey Grams.'

'Well done Sam, you showed my stuck up son. It's about damn time this happened.'

Sam smiles slightly as she says

'So, you're not mad at me?'

'Why would I be mad at you?'

Sam shuffles her foot nervously and says

'I don't know.'

'How could I be mad at you for standing up for yourself Sam?'

Danny chuckles as he sets down a desk with Mark on the other end. Sam smiles once again but blushes upon the next comment

'It's that Danny Fenton that you've moved in with isn't it? Isn't he the one with the nice ass?'

Mark leans against the wall laughing as Danny blushes.

'He's in here and he can hear you for crying out loud!'

Sam blushes even more as he grandmother yells

'Don't do anything I wouldn't if I were you Sam.'

Danny slowly drops from sight with a glorious blush on his face as Mark drops to the floor laughing.


	8. Telling the masses

**Chapter eight**

**Time to tell the masses**

The sun shines through the window and lands on the resting form of Danny Fenton, his eyes hang half shut in the early morning glow, the sound of hustling of feet in the early morning start out side the building, people who are as of that moment unaware of the looming war that is just months away, most people were aware of the threat in the past. Some event in the world in the past started the gradual crawl to arms and the bloodshed that ensued.

They were in for the shock of a life time as the imminent war drew closer without sign of its approach. A knock upon Danny's door catches his attention, with a quiet come in, Danni steps in and yawns slightly before saying

'The UN have scheduled a press conference today and we need you there as a representative.'

Danny sighs and says

'Why do I have to go there? Can't you go in my place? You are my clone after all.'

Danni walks over and says

'What's the matter big bro? Do you have sleeping trouble or something?'

Danny sits up and stretches

'It's not my sleeping habits; I had my normal hour sleep earlier. It's just I hate the UN they treat me like either a hero or a child, but I'm neither.'

Danni groans

'How the hell do you last on just an hour of sleep a day? I have trouble on six a day.'

Danny laughs

'Well my dear little sister, I need less of everything to survive, from food to sleep. Those two months I spent away I hardly ate or drank or even slept, it's why I was asleep for four hours when I got back. It's nothing really.'

Jazz knocks on the door and says

'Danny, you best get ready, you need to be at the press conference by twelve.'

Danny groans and says

'Get out of here squirt. I need to change, and I don't do strip shows.'

Danni walks out and says

'I bet you would for Sam.'

She had to dodge a pillow from a very red Danny.

Danny, Tucker, Sam and Mark walk in to a large room with a long table set in front of row upon row of collapsible chairs, uniformed men and women sit at the large table while the seats are filled with people holding mini recorders and large cameras. Flashes fill the room as the four walk in and take their seats. Danny looks over the crowd with a grave look upon his face.

'Ladies and gentlemen of the world, we are at the precipice of our existence. We have intelligence as to the gathering of a force unseen by humanity. It has been decided that we face this force, not as individuals fighting for their country, but as one mammoth force to rival our enemy.'

Mark leans forwards in his seat and says

'Three days ago, we found a large gathering of ghosts, which we had been aware of for two days prior but not the location. When we first found it, the ghosts were at several hundred thousand strong, and since then that number has grown to the millions. As Danny said, we are at the cliff edge; this war will decide our future survival. Losing does not mean we will be suppressed by the victor, we will be exterminated en masse.'

Tucker sits straighter in his seat and says

'Yesterday, the United Nations decided unanimously to create a conglomerate military force that will be armed and trained to combat this threat. At the same time a message was sent to every other country to warn them of this attack.'

Sam looks upon the silent and unmoving crowd and says

'We are facing a struggle that may be harsher on us all then either of the world wars. We are at the event horizon which we must face as one unified group, all nations, all people, all religious groups and all ethnic groups, from the lowliest school drop out, to the leaders of the country. Ladies and gentlemen, we're heading towards a war, our predictions has the attack in just eight months. By which time the force will be in its billions.'

The remainder of the press conference passed in a blur of questions and boredom.


	9. addressing the recruits

**Chapter nine**

**Addressing the recruits**

Danny sighs as he leans back in his seat, Tucker runs in and says

'Danny, I just received word that the armed forces of the world have indeed agreed to merge under one banner, the combined force equals to four and a half billion troops, a few of the generals have suggested we instate a draft in all the countries to bolster numbers.'

Danny shakes his head.

'I don't want to force people in to the forces. I do want a vast recruitment drive though, but make sure we don't skimp on quality and go for quantity. We need a tough force not a super large one.'

Tucker nods and pulls out his PDA whilst rushing away.

Sam looks over the charts stating the amount of ghost weaponry each country can produce safely, while she looks at the training times. Maddie walks in and says

'Sam, you go and get some rest, you've been looking at all these documents for six hours trying to figure out a time scale, go and get Danny and Tucker and go to the Nasty Burger or see a movie, even with your need for less of everything you still need sleep.'

Sam smiles slightly and says

'It's ok Maddie, I want to get these done.'

Maddie walks over and pulls away the documents and says

'Nonsense, you all deserve a rest, lord knows I think Danny and Tucker haven't slept in days.'

Sam relents and stands up pulling out her mobile phone.

Danny leans against the wall of the mayor's office talking to the new mayor of Amity Park when his phone starts to ring.

'Hello, Danny Fenton speaking.'

'Hey Danny, You, me and Tucker have been forced on to a break, so its Nasty Burger and a movie.'

'Well Sam, Tucker has left for D.C. to look over the projections for recruitment and won't be back until tomorrow so it looks like it'll just be us too.'

Sam smiles slightly with a slight blush sliding on to her face.

'Okay, its three right now, so can you be here in ten minutes?'

Danny nods in to his end of the line and says

'I'll be there no problem.'

'Awesome, so…it's a date!'

Danny splutters on his phone as Sam blushes and says

'What I mean is err…'

Danny slowly regains his voice and says

'…Ye…Yeah, it's a date.'

It was after a few nervous and highly awkward minutes on the way to the Nasty Burger, that the two began to calm, it was after all not unlike the times they had hung out together when Tucker was unable to be with them, it was almost like that, but this was a date, an honest to goodness date.

They were having the time of their lives.

It was at the door to Sam's room they stood, looking at each other nervously it was with a sudden movement, that Danny had his lips pressed against Sam's in a passionate yet chaste kiss.

For the rest of the day, many noted the blushes and stolen looks the two teens were giving each other, but it was these only four people that could see something else between them.

Their thread was visible to them all.

That night, Danny sat looking up at the glistening moon. The gentlest of smiles upon his face as he says

'I know it now; I am in love with her.'

A recognizable voice cuts through the silence

'You know son, it was about time you both realised that.'

Danny smiles at the hulking form of Jack Fenton walking over.

'I know Dad, I was just scared to ruin a good friendship.'

Jack smiles as he sits next to his son and says

'I doubt you could have ruined your friendship over this, she hasn't had a boyfriend in years waiting for you.'

Danny laughs and says

'I know you can see it Dad. The thread that connects me to Sam, its kind of hard not too you know.'

Jack chuckles slightly and says

'How else do you think I found you?'

Danny walks in to a large room filled with high ranking officers of each country for the first address of the troops. It had been decided earlier that Danny had to be the one to address the troops on behalf of Team Phantom, as he was the de facto leader. Sam had written out the speech, which Danny was currently re reading to make sure he could read it flawlessly.

Danny was sat in front of a video camera with a grim look upon his face, in a measured voice Danny begins to say

'Men and Women of the Earth Coalition of Armed Forces, you are watching this along with your new brothers and sisters around the world. Today, you will be issued your newest identification patches. It will not be worn in place of your current identification patch, nor will it be worn below it, for we are not below the few, it will not be worn above the patch, for the many are not greater then the few. It will be worn alongside your patch, for the few are on a level standing to the many. We are at the brink of destruction or survival, and it is in your brave hands that we entrust the fate of the world to you, but it is not just on you. We at Team Phantom have the much harder battle field to negotiate; that of politics. I know I would rather be in your place, awaiting the orders to be issued from the upper echelon, but I am in that upper echelon. While you have the fate of the world in your hands, I hold both your fate and the fate of all human civilisations in my hands. I know that most will think that as one of the groups looking at strategies, that we will not be with you on the front line, but we will be there, firing the same weapons as you, and the same equipment as you. Team Phantom is not above you, we are with you.'

Danny flies over Amity Park a dark look upon his face, Mark pulls up in flight alongside him and says

'I just watched the address. I must say, you certainly plied us with pressure, but on the bright side, it'll do wonders for the troops. It'll make them know how much there is and it isn't just them that feel the pressure.'

Danny smiles slightly and says

'I didn't write it. Sam has always had a wonder with words. She could write a story so believable that felt like the characters were almost going to…jump in to the world and talk to you.'

Mark nods slightly and says

'Well, come on Danny, we have to hand over the plans to all the equipment we hand over to the people who are building them.'


	10. Training

**Chapter Ten**

**Training**

Danny leans against a table and looks over a training field. An army of clones of Mark and Danny relentlessly attack the droves of trained soldiers using top of the line Fenton equipment built in the past three months, each man and woman fights off the droves of ghosts while securing any injured and dragging them to a medic. Mark looks over the charts with a smile.

'Danny, when we started this, we had a "fatality" rate of fifty two percent, after just three months of training, that has dropped, we are down to a "fatality" rate of just ten percent, but that is still too high for my liking. What do you think of this?'

Danny looks over the charts and says

'I'd like that to zero, but I know it won't be that nice. Tell me, what is the percentage of friendly fire?'

Mark smiles slightly

'Well, the American sector has the lowest; they have "killed" just twenty people, so much for you yanks killing all you see. Columbia has the highest levels; they "killed" four entire divisions of their own guys. I must admit, it shocked me, I expected this lot to be slaughtering all in sight be it ghost or guy.'

Danny chuckles slightly and says

'We aim to please.'

Mark chuckles again and says

'And here I thought you aimed at everything.'

Sam walks in and says

'When did you two last get some sleep?'

Mark pulls out his phone and looks at the date

'I last got some sleep… two months ago.'

Danny sighs and says

'It's the same here Sam, I last slept two months ago.'

Sam sighs and says

'Right, end this session right now and get some sleep, I'll have some one set up some cots for you both. You know even we need to sleep.'

Danny sighs and says

'They've almost finished in there so just let them finish and then I'll sleep.'

Sam turns her eyes to Mark, who says

'I can't sleep in public areas, and I need music playing to help me sleep. When did you last sleep Miss Manson?'

Sam glowers at the Brit and says

'I last slept two hours ago.'

Mark grins and says

'When did you sleep _before_ that?'

Sam groans and says

'Just shut up Mark.'

Danny looks at the Brit and says

'When did she sleep?'

Mark looks out of the window and says

'She slept two and a half months ago.'

Mark walks over to a door off to one side and opens it while saying

'Private Williams, can you do me a favour?'

A young dark skinned man walks in and says

'I'm here to aid you in any way I can sir.'

Mark groans and says

'I've told you before; cut the "sir" crap you make me feel old, now can you get me two brew kits from the British Rat Packs?'

The young man nods and walks away. Danny looks at Mark and asks

'Why are you after the hot drinks kit from British Rations?'

Mark smiles nostalgically and says

'A cadet sergeant I hung out with when I was in the Air Cadets had a special wake up coffee; it's not suggested for prolonged consumption. It uses a serving of the coffee in there which is stronger then standard coffee, drank black, with five sachets of sugar which weigh ten grams each. When you drink it after waking up you get an amazing buzz that will wear off after you've fully woken up.'

Danny laughs slightly and says

'I see you are planning on having a few then?'

Mark chuckles slightly and says

'One's for you Danny, and my final clone has been taken out, I'm off home to catch up on some long overdue sleep.'

Danny nods as Mark flies out of a wall waiting for the last of his clones to fall to the current squad. Sam walks in and looks around

'Where's Mark gone?'

'He's gone home to get some sleep.'

Sam nods and takes a seat next to Danny, leaning against him slightly.

'You really need to sleep Danny. I'll be there when you go to sleep and I will be there when you wake up'

Danny sighs as he says

'Where's that cot you had set up for me, the last of my clones are down now, and I know you won't let me do anything apart from sleep.'

Sam laughs slightly and says

'That's damn right Danny. Now follow me, the cot is in our relaxation room.'

Maddie sighs as she looks over her sleeping son, it was the first time the young man had slept in months. His closest female friend rests in a cot next to him in a silent and horizontal vigil. Jack walks in and smiles at the sight of his only son and Sam lay in cots next to each other. Maddie smiles and says

'How did the training session go Honey?'

Jack drops down next to his wife and says

'It turned in to a slaughter fest; I swear that Danni has way too much fun in these assaults.'

Sam chuckles slightly and says

'We told her to be rather vicious before it all, it's to get you ready for the more violent ghosts out there.'

Private Williams walks in and says

'Sir, Ma'am, do you know where Mr Spencer is?'

Danielle walks in and says

'My voluntarily insomniac fiancé has gone home to get some sleep, but I'll take those brew kits off your hands, and I won't tell him you went against his orders and called him "Mr Spencer". He keeps on telling you to call him Mark.'

The young Private nods and marches from the room as Danielle sits down and says

'Maddie, have you slept recently?'

The older woman suddenly finds the ceiling interesting.

'What about you Jack? Has your head hit a pillow recently?'

Jack stands up and says

'I err…have to go for another training run!'

A suddenly cold voice says

'I suggest you sit down Mr Fenton. I know you have the rest of the day off.'

The young woman stands up and leaves the room, Sam looks at the Fenton parents and says

'So…when did you both sleep?'

Maddie looks at Sam and says

'I thought you were asleep Sam.'

Sam chuckles and says

'I see Danny got more then his ghost fighting skills from you, he can change a subject faster then anyone. So 'fess up, when did you last sleep?'

Maddie looks at the floor in shame and says

'…Three months ago…'

Sam shakes her head and turns her gaze to Jack. Maddie answers for her husband.

'He'll only sleep when I'm there.'

Sam smiles slightly at that statement as Danielle walks in with two soldiers carrying collapsible cots, as soon as the two soldiers leave Danielle and Sam say

'You two, grab a cot each, and sleep. We can't have our field commanders suffering from fatigue.'

Danielle sighs and says

'I have to grab a lift back home; Mark can't seem to sleep with out my presence.'

Sam smiles again and says

'I'd suggest you get some sleep too, Danielle. I have a feeling you need it. I'll send Danni over if there's anything wrong.'

Sam lies back in her cot when Tucker and Jazz storm in

'We've found a bug in the Fenton armour! We need all hands on deck to get it fixed!'

Sam stands up and says

'Jazz, go and find Danni and tell her to go to Mark's place to get them, Tucker, I want you to go and get some one to pick up Valerie.'

The pair nods as they rush to accomplish their jobs.

Danni flies through the wall of Mark's apartment and yells

'Mark, Danielle, we need you back at…'

Mark walks in with a plain black tee shirt in hand and says

'It's a damn good job I'm not naked you know.'

Danni can only stare at the sight of Mark sans a shirt, his tattooed biceps in plain sight; the grim reaper on the right looking both cool and lethal with its tribal design, and the wolf howling upon his left bicep, but it was the symbols on his chest that caught her eyes the most.

Mark chuckles as he pulls on the tee shirt as Danni snaps from her reverie.

'What's that tattoo on your chest mean?'

Mark chuckles slightly as Danielle walks in to the room.

'It can be read as "Maaku Ai Danieru", it's Kanji and means simply, Mark Loves Danielle. The one on the back of my neck,' Mark turns around and lifts the mop of hair at the back to show a second kanji symbol, "That is a part of my name that I liked the sound of, it is read as "senshi" and means Warrior.'

Danielle looks at the slightly dazed Danni and says

'We are needed somewhere people?'


	11. reconnaissance

**Chapter eleven**

**Reconnaissance**

It was just a month before the predicted invasion time, and Mark and Danny had displayed a great likeness; neither had slept very much since the beginning of this ordeal, but sleep had finally caught up the pair, who had collapsed in exhaustion, Danny had been carried away and was lay with his head in Sam's lap while Mark lay sleeping with his head resting in the crook of a sleeping Danielle's neck. Tucker walks in and stifles a laugh at the sound of Mark snoring. Jazz sits up in her cot and yawns, Tucker admires the older red head, who despite just waking up still looks more then attractive.

'How the hell did I sleep through his snoring?'

Tucker chuckles and says

'I want to know how _she_ sleeps with his snoring. He could wake the dead.'

Jazz walks in to another room to straighten out her appearance as Tucker shakes Mark and Danielle awake. Mark casts his eyes to Danny and Sam and stops Tucker before he can rouse the pair, a mischievous grin on his face, He walks over to a messenger bag he had set off to one side and pulls out a small plastic cube, which he opens up in to a small pair of speakers.

Many of the passing people were confused when there was a sudden blast of loud music and the sudden shout and scream had them all suppressing laughter.

Danny groans as the occupants of the room laugh loudly at how he reacted as he slowly stands up he turns to Mark who says

'Time to get ready Danny, we're moving out in two hours.'

Danny and Mark stand in a dusty basement, the Fenton Works Lab, having been unused for the better part of seven months; the air was stale and musty, dust lay on every surface, it was unknown for the lab to be in this shape. Danny looks over at Maddie and says

'How long will it be until you can fire up the ghost portal Mom?'

Maddie looks over the screens and says

'It will be open in a minute. When you confirm that you got through we are shutting it down.'

Danny and Mark nod as the portal sparks to life, and they fly through.

The two ghosts look around at the ghost zone, an ominous green glowing can be seen, even over the natural luminescent environment, Mark looks at Danny and says

'I guess we can safely bet that is where our ghosts are at.'

Danny nods and the two fly on.

Danny groans as he looks over the sight before him; ghosts as far as the eye can see, turning to Mark he says

'Are we battle ready?'

Mark looks over the vast numbers of ghosts and says

'We have been for a month and a half now. The finishing touches to the large ghost portal are being done as we speak.'

A voice cuts through Danny's reply

'My fellow ghosts, for the last five years, we have all fought with the ever organised and growing Team Phantom, but we all know that a large force is their Achilles Heel. So, with a bit of help from an associate, I have gathered an army, to not just defeat Danny Phantom and his friends, but to conquer the entire planet. In just two short weeks, we are going to rid ourselves of Danny Phantom.'

Danny groans slightly and says

'This is bad.'

'This is very bad.'

A growling voice cuts through the simple conversation

My, My, what do we have here?'

Danny turns around in time to get a powerful fist to the face, and Mark receives a vicious knee to the stomach, both young men spit out ectoplasm and groan, Mark looks up once again, just in time to see Danny take a jarring smash to the back of his head rendering the young man unconscious. Danny turns around with his fist flying, and a glowing gold fist connects with a guard of Walkers prison. The punch knocks the ghost back a long way, in one swift move, Mark grabs the unconscious Danny and races off.

Mark rushes in to a room and yells

'We are well and truly FUBAR!'

Sam leans against Danny and says

'Mark, you need to take it easy. The ghosts were bound to see a recon crew flying through.'

Mark groans and says

'I need to go and get some gear. We are going to war in just two fucking weeks and I want to add a bit more punch to my power.'

Mark flies through the wall, Danny attempts to follow but Danielle places her hand on his shoulder and says

'He's just nervous, he only needs a bit of time and he will be back to normal…well normal by his standards.'

Mark flies back in to the room with his arms and legs clad in black leather, small spikes protruding through out, including the half finger gloves.

'I got what I wanted. Listen guys, I'm sorry about how I reacted earlier, I knew how we would be spotted eventually. I just…flapped.'

Tucker sighs and says

'It's not a problem dude, things have been kicked in to high gear over here. The non combatants are ready to be evacuated and we are all running final checks on all equipment and assigned a stand by order.'

* * *

**Authors note:** Sorry it wasn't up sooner, I plopped down in front of my computer two days ago and started the boot up, and much to my horror and utter annoyance, I got the dreaded blue screen of death, in reinstalling windows, (I literally roared when it happened) I lost all my movies sadly, and some kick ass pictures, thankfully all my writing is stored on a removable drive so that was unaffected (and with this nearly complete I would have gone homicidal or suicidal if it were affected). I may write a non essential chapter between twelve and thirteen. it depends on if the reader(s) wants it.

The sudden blast of loud music is something I have used as a personal alarm for a while (much to the vexation of my beautiful fiance) it's Get to the Gone, by Static X those who know it can imagine the sudden roar as a wake up call, those who can't go on youtube.

On a more personally important note, I nearly lost a friend whom I love as if she were my sister, she attempted to kill herself last night, thankfully she is alive and I want to hug her half to death


	12. The Calm before the storm

**Chapter Twelve**

**The calm before the storm**

The world seemed oddly calm one week before the world was set to go to war; traffic was minimal, what was on the roads tended to be of a military nature, most of the stores were shut as the proprietors of these establishments were preparing for the evacuation order that was due in a matter of days. The calm disturbed one man.

Danny sighs as he looks over the empty city that this base rested in. it was a deafening silence, one that had him on edge. A voice slides seamlessly in to the environ around him

'It's unusual for the world to be like this isn't it?'

'I'm so used to hearing the drone of engines, but there's nothing…just silence, like the world is dead.'

Mark chuckles slightly and says

'It looks to be like that, but just scratch the surface and it's bustling with life. In that house over there, a broken family has just worked themselves together, while over there, an old man sits with his wife and grand children as their parents ready for war. I know it is scary Danny; I'm worried I'll never see my nephew grow up. I'm worried for my family who, most of the time I hate. I want to go and visit them, before we get the order…to say goodbye.'

Danny looks at the young man besides him and says

'It just so happens Mr Spencer, that I am in need of flying to England to brief the SAS, you and Danielle are more then free to follow me over and visit your families.'

Danny flies with Sam stood on his back towards a small nondescript house on a small insignificant street, they land and knock on the door, a short brunette haired woman opens the door and Danny says

'Is Mark here?'

The woman confirms and guides the two inside to see Mark and Danielle sat with a blonde haired toddler sat between them, a big grin plastered upon his chubby cheeks, as he sits with the two people he has missed the most. Danny smiles at the sight and says

'Hey Mark, who's that sat next to you?'

Mark smiles and lifts the smiling child saying

'This is Jonathan, my nephew.'

Jonathan smiles at Danny and Sam and says

'Hello.'

The two Americans coo over the polite and ever cheery toddler, who Mark has set down, Sam smiles at Jonathan who walks over and raises his arms, pleading for a hug. Mark laughs and says

'That is typical of my nephew; he hasn't seen me in months and he goes straight to the pretty woman as soon as she shows up. First he goes to Danielle, and then he ditches me for Sam.'

Danielle laughs slightly and says

'What do you expect, you may be his favourite uncle, but you lack what Sam and I have.'

Mark chuckles slightly and says

'Well, I know it isn't long hair.'

Sam and Danielle just laugh as Jonathan wraps his arms around Sam in a friendly hug.

'He's a sweet kid, very friendly.'

Mark smiles as his nephew is put back on the floor and walks back over to Mark and says

'Uncle Mark, will you take me flying please?'

Mark kneels down in front of the smiling child with a sad smile on his face.

'I'm sorry I can't take you flying today, but next time I come round, I'll take you flying, how does that sound?'

Jonathan nods eagerly and Mark pulls the small boy in to a hug,

'Are you going to be a good boy and keep Grandma safe for me?

'Okay Uncle Mark.'

Mark smiles and slides up through the ceiling only to return a minute later with something small black and metallic clasped in his hand

'Mum, when the order comes through, I want you to get out of here and get safe, I know you have emotional attachments to this house, but you and Jonathan are more important, Am I clear?'

The woman just nods and watches with sadness in her eyes as they all walk out.

Danny looks at the young man next to him as they fly over the Atlantic Ocean.

'Where are your nephews parents Mark?'

Mark smiles and says

'Well right now, they will be on stand by, almost every person over the age of eighteen has enlisted. That's why he's with my mum right now. They're all worried, and they're all so scared of what loosing means.'

Danny nods and says

'I think we need to be in Texas next, I think Delta force is meeting up there and then Spetznaz in St Petersburg.'

Mark nods slightly and says

'I've got a friend in Texas, is it alright for me to check up on her and meet you on the way to Russia?'

Danny nods and the four rocket along.

Mark lands softly next to a young woman sat on a grassy hillock over looking a stretch of large empty road way.

'Hey, are you feeling well?'

Her long dark hair catches the rays of the sun as she turns while Mark raises his hood.

'I've been better, my parents have both signed up and I honestly wish I could join them.'

Mark crouches down and says

'I know you want to fight, and I'm glad you can't; we're going to see so much in this war. It isn't something to enter in to lightly. It is most likely when _and if_ your parents return, they will be changed people. I don't want some one so young going through that, and I even wish _I_ didn't have to; I'm a pacifist who sometimes hates humanity for its fickle ways. I don't want to fight a war let alone lead one.'

The young woman bows her head as her hair hides her face

'I feel so useless though Mark.'

Mark lies back using his hands as a pillow.

'This war is being fought on three fronts you know: we have the front line, where all the conflict happens, then there's the second line, were the war of intelligence goes on, and finally we have the home front. This front keeps all the other fronts operable. We get our supplies and our reason d'etre from the home front. If that falls, so to does everything else, similarly, if the front line falls so to does the home front. Do you still feel the same way about staying as your parents reason to fight?'

The young woman looks at Mark and says

'I know what you are on about Mark, but I still wish I could fight.'

Mark sighs as he sits up and pulls out a small black handle, pulling it open and locking it in place, Mark looks the semi serrated knife and says

'In World War One and Two, young boys no older then you lied about their ages to fight in a war that killed a lot of them, it was the "patriotic" thing to do, the difference from 1939 to 2009, is that I will know if you enlist, which would get you locked up. Your parents don't want an innocent to fight, and you are an innocent. Help out here, and I'll do my best to make sure your parents return.'

Danny and Mark lean back in some chairs with a speaker set up playing calming Bob Marley tunes out when Private Williams walks in

'Mark, I received a package for you from a Mr Temirbekov.'

Mark walks over and grabs the parcel

'Thanks, listen do me a favour and get all the Fentons, and Tucker here for me, and hang around a bit as well.'

The young private just nods and marches away leaving Mark to open the package and remove a bottle of dark amber liquid.

'Mark, what's that?'

Mark chuckles slightly as he removes the cap and takes a quick sniff of the liquid.

'It's a drink my granddad introduced me to on my eighteenth, it's a Canarian drink called Ron Miel Cocal and is a mixture of Canarian Rum and honey. A very sweet drink that helps calm nerves, I'm having a ration sent to all soldiers at the moment.'

Everyone enter the room as Mark stands up pulling out a number of small glasses on a table, as he begins to pour the drink he says

'We are all going to war soon, it is going to be the hardest thing we will ever face, and it is in the face of that challenge that I pass you a drink, and to propose a toast.'

Private Williams hands over the final glass to Danni and picks up his own. Mark looks around the room and says

'Let us drink…to Humanity!'

A chorus of "To Humanity", rings through the room as the people savour the sweet drink as it slides down the throat, gently radiating a warmth.

* * *

**Authors note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will be a little filler with some funny scenes to get away from the tense atmosphere of the escalating and impending war.

Ron Miel Cocal is a real drink and a very nice one at that, I became familiar with it when I went to Tenerife for my eighteenth birthday the mixture of Rum and Honey may not be appealing on paper but it is a very good mix and it's good to have for a little pick me up.

The two people Mark visited in this chapter are in fact real, as is the name mentioned for delivering the drink.

The Texan girl is actually Elodia Wolf, my most punctual (and currently my only) reviewer for this story.

The little blonde boy is my real nephew who was unfortunate to have been born on christmas day (2004 the first white christmas in quater of a century) and has an infatuation with planes and football like all four year old little boys, he is a very polite kid and surprisingly good with electronics (a skill he picked up off his dad).

Mr Temirbekov is a drinking buddy of mine born in Khazakstan, we went to college together and make a formidable team on Xbox live, he spots the enemy, I make them turn in to flying mince with IED's or paint a wall with them using a sniper rifle.

All real people were mentioned with their permission, or the permission of a legal guardian.

To all Americans, I do not advocate underage drinking, although by American law almost all the characters are underage, these are extenuating conditions and was intended to be an image of the first world war when the troops were given Rum before going over the edge of the trenches.

**Next chapter:**

Chapter twelve and a half: Talking


	13. Filler: Talking

Warning: this is a filler chapter intended to amuse people, it has mentions of what Americans would call underage drinking and underage sex, Mark and Danielle are drom England where the Age of Consent is sixteen and the legal drinking age is eighteen. There is also mentions of bisexuality and slight mentions of homosexuality, if you don't like or agree with them, I posted Chapter Thirteen with this one to give you all something else to read. Please enjoy.

**Chapter twelve and a half**

**Talking**

Danni sighs as she looks over a disassembled ecto gun, stripped down for cleaning, Danielle walks over with her own ecto gun and begins to strip it down as well.

'How are you feeling about this Danni?'

The young woman sighs

'I hate Danny for what he did.'

'You want to fight huh? I can understand, I argued for you fighting, so did Mark, you may only be seventeen, but you're one of Team Phantom just like Tucker or Sam. You aren't an innocent.'

Danni sighs

'Mark is still arguing for you as well. He and Danny are too alike, it isn't quite the immovable object and the unstoppable force, more two unstoppable forces trying to get at one immovable object. I'll just swoop in and deliver the final blow when they have worn themselves out.'

Danni sighs again as she looks out of the window.

'Danielle, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?'

The young woman smiles

'Not at all, shoot.'

'What…What was it about Mark that first attracted you?'

Danielle chuckles softly

'It was his eyes at first, they have always been this stunning mix of blue and green with gold around his pupil unlike Danny now has gold around the outer edge of his eyes, Mark has always had them. They feel like they can look right in to your very soul. A very intense gaze, but a gaze that I find a lot of comfort in.'

Danni laughs softly

'It wasn't the rock hard body then?'

Danielle chuckles

'I won't deny that it isn't a bonus, but it isn't a major part, it's who he is that I love, the body is secondary.'

Danielle grins evilly before saying

'I happen to know young Danni that it wasn't Mark's tattoos that you spotted first when you came to get us. I happen to know that you are quite taken by him.'

A blush flairs upon the young woman's cheeks as Danielle who laughs loudly

'I'm like Mark in that respect; I love making other people blush. Isn't there a young man that works with Mark that caught your eyes though?'

'Adrian. He does look good, especially in that uniform, and he's a great guy when you get passed all the training.'

Danielle smiles

'He happens to have a bit of a thing for you too.'

Mark walks in to the room with a growl, his eyes land upon a yawning Danni and he says

'Danni, you can't keep up with us on staying awake with us, Danny has agreed, we are taking you to relax and sleep at my place for a few days, you're going to work yourself in to an early grave at this rate.'

Danielle smiles

'Danni, there is a little known secret about Mark; he gives a very good massage and he will give you one to help you relax a bit if you want.'

Danni sighs contentedly as she sits up from the bed holding a towel to her bare body hastily wrapping it around as Mark looks away, saying

'You can sleep in here tonight, Danni and I mean sleep as well, there is no work for us to do at the moment. I suggest you get dressed because we'll be eating in a few minutes and I doubt you will be comfortable to wear nothing but that towel.'

Danni nods slightly as Mark walks to the door

'Mark I just want to say thank you for what you're doing for me.'

Mark chuckles and casts the half naked girl a smile over his shoulders

'You're as much a friend to me as everyone else Danni, and I do my best to help my friends because a friend of mine is more like family.'

Mark throws his head back and laughs as Danni chokes on her drink

'I still can't believe I managed to fall asleep on the roof in a storm!'

Danielle laughs

'If I recall correctly Mark you were very drunk. You can sleep anywhere when you get drunk, actually, you can sleep anywhere sober too. I still remember my eighteenth, well, the morning at least.'

Mark laughs again as Danni looks curiously

'When Danielle turned eighteen we had the mandatory party the usual consummation of lots of alcohol, I drank my fair share and woke up in a pond.'

Danni burst out laughing

'You woke up in a _pond?_'

Once again Mark laughs.

'He's woken up in many places, on his seventeenth, he woke up in a bed with me on one side and a close mutual friend. I think we both had fun that night. He's always been a lot closer these days.'

Mark chuckles

'You aren't kidding either, we ended up in the same situation for his eighteenth didn't we.'

Danielle smirks

'I think the alcohol made your recollection a bit fuzzy, one of us walked in on the other.'

Mark grins

'Now I remember, he nearly had a heart attack when that door opened.'

Danni laughs

'So you ended up sleeping with Mark's friend?'

Mark chuckles

'She wasn't the one in the bed, I was.'

Danni's jaw hits the table.

'You slept with a _guy_?'

Mark chuckles

'What of it? He's good looking, a great guy and he's hu…'

'What Mark is going to say is; he's bisexual.'

Danni walks in to the dining room with a slight yawn, she looks over at Mark and laughs. Mark looks over with a slightly annoyed look.

'What are you laughing at Miss Morning head?'

Danni grins

'I still can't believe you slept with a guy.'

Mark chuckles slightly

'What do you mean, "you can't believe"? I damn near told you how hung he is. What do you want: Proof?'

Danni smirks evilly, her baby blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

'Ok, give me proof, why not kiss Dash when you next see him?'

'I don't go for blondes, name someone else.'

'Ok then, kiss Danny.'

Mark grins.

'I have no problem kissing Danny, he's hot.'

Sam leans back in her chair as Tucker and Jazz talk in hushed tones

'…I bet it was embarrassing when…walked in on them in bed…'

Sam looks over curiously

'What are you two looking in to?'

Jazz grins evilly

'Mark and Danielle's most embarrassing moments.'

Tucker laughs

'Like Danielle walking in on Mark in bed with his friend. I still can't believe she didn't get mad.'

'You mean she walked in on Mark with another woman and didn't beat him senseless?'

A deep voice cuts through the room.

'Who said it was a woman?'

Mark, Danielle and Danny walk in to the room to see Tucker and Jazz grinning like idiots beside each other. Mark walks over to Danny and calls out to all of Team Phantom.

'While we were away ensuring our youngest member got some sufficient rest, she asked me to prove a claim, and here is her proof.'

Mark grabs Danny by the shoulders and pulls him in to a long kiss, Danny pulls away after a minute and coughs.

'What the hell was that?'

Danielle walks over as Mark takes a seat

'You're little sister wanted proof that Mark's a bisexual.'

Mark laughs

'She wanted me to kiss Dash first, but I don't like blondes.'

Sam looks at the two with an unreadable expression as Danielle laughs at the slightly disgusted face of Danny having been kissed by another guy.

'So Mark, how's Danny at kissing?'

Mark laughs

'Eh, he isn't all that good, you can keep him Sam.'

Danny splutters

'You just shocked me that's all!'

Mark grins, his eyes twinkling in mischief.

'Are you willing to back that up?'

Danny grins evilly before leaping on to the Brit and kissing him soundly when he pulls away Mark grins stupidly and says

'I think you backed that claim up. I doubt Sam will have any problems with your kissing.'

Danny stretches back in his chair, cracking his back as he does so. Tucker looks over with a grin on his face.

'I never knew you swung both ways Danny.'

Danny chuckles.

'I'm straight Tucker, being a God of Love opens your eyes; love isn't between men and women. I happen to know Dash is bisexual as well. He just hasn't told anyone yet. I wasn't against homosexuality in the first place, why should I be bothered now? So he kissed me, I'm not that bothered.'

Tucker chuckles

'You should know that I knew you're straight man. I just like teasing you.'

Danny chuckles as Sam walks in, Tucker turns to look at her with a smirk.

'Hey Sam, I bet it's a shock for you to see Danny kiss a guy.'

Sam chuckles before looking up at Tucker with a grin

'I actually thought it was kind of hot.'

Tucker just grimaces.


	14. Go, Go, Go

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Go, Go, Go!**

Danny and Mark stand before a large ghost portal flanked by a large number of men and women stood in form fitting black armour, Danny nods to a man stood by a panel and the portal sparks in to life. Mark pulls in a deep breath and lets out a harsh yell

'SPECIAL FORCES! MOVE OUT!'

The figures flanking the two teens rush in and a video screen sparks up.

There was very little to see, no ghost army in sight, just one solitary figure, he fires a shot at the edge of the ghost portal, instantly sealing it off and revealing the shooters identity, the face sent chills down Danny's spine; Dan Phantom was aiming to destroy those now stranded as men in white coats struggles to reopen the portal as the attack began in earnest on the special forces. Sam ties to block out the screams of agony and cracking of bones as Dan killed a platoon, on his own.

Danny yells to reopen the portal to send in more troops to over whelm the vile spectre that embodied his own dark side. Slowly a small circle began to grow and soon men and women rushed in as medics rush to find survivors and the remains of the dead are removed. Mark roars over the battle as he pulls out his knife and rushes Dan whilst snarling like a beast. It was a sudden movement, a punch followed swiftly by a slice sent Dan reeling…into a wall of ghosts, golden arrows rain down on it as Jazz, Tucker and Danielle send salvo after salvo of bolts to suppress the ghosts as more soldiers pile in.

Danny looks over to Sam and turns to Tucker who stands proudly with Jazz, his gaze falls upon Mark and the pair nod.

Danny was the one to shout the order to attack, and Mark could be heard roaring in to the fight like a rabid beast.


	15. The Beast Man Becomes

Warning: This chapter features some gruesome scenes within war, please note that I do not condone such actions unless the situation deems it, so that means no reenactment on bullies, they deserve nothing but a swift kick in any tender area.

**Chapter fourteen**

**The Beast Man Becomes**

'War,' Danny thinks

'War is what Hell must be like.'

His rapid blasts cause multiple ghosts to vanish in flashes of light, he spots Mark plunging a glowing blade in to a ghost, his normally placid face is contorted in a snarl of pure animalistic levels. The man he knew could comfort most people with ease, was now coated in ectoplasm, with a roar he throws himself at another ghost as others try to steer clear of him lest his snarl is aimed at them. Sam, he notes, is blasting away with two large rifles

Tucker backs against Danny and says

'I guess war opens the worst of you huh?'

Danny just nods and takes down more ghosts. It is in the heat of battle that Danny can think clearer, and the fluidity of the situation becomes blatantly obvious, Danny sees Mark slam his knife in to the head of a growling ghost and roaring at all that surround him, the roar, a primal sound of survival and rage known only in the battle field, makes many ghosts falter and the humans all fight that bit harder.

It becomes painfully obvious that Mark's savage method is effective, and Danny follows suit, forming a soft golden blade in his hand, he immerses himself totally in the bloodlust of his Phantom.

Forty minutes of fighting have passed, and the rag tag ghost militia are falling rapidly to the more organized human forces, Danny and Mark stand back to back and Danny says

'I think I know what's happening Mark.'

Mark slices open an approaching ghost throat, spraying ectoplasm over him as he says

'You think this is to wear us out?'

'I've fought Dan before, and he's a sly bastard. He'll send weaker forces at us, tire us out, and then send in harder troops.'

Mark nods as Danny slams his knife in to a near by ghost and throwing him in to a group of ghosts before sending a dark green blast, which hit the ghost causing a ripple of ectoplasm hurting all ghosts in a twenty metre range.

'We need to rest this lot, the poor sods are only human, and they are starting to tire out, we need to stagger the switches so as to not be caught short.'

Sam looks down at her rifles, the power gauges showing bare slithers of power, enough to act as grenades, she holds down the triggers, building up a charge and flinging the weapons in to a gaggle of ghosts, the blast obliterating a few of them, incapacitating a few more. She braces and a pair of gold rings slide over her body. The simple fatigues disappear, replaced by tight fitting pale golden armour, instantly a pair of glowing blades appears in her hands and her attack begins.

Maddie watches as Sam "all life is precious" Manson looses herself in a visceral and primal killing rage, her usually serene face contorted in a vicious scowl as she slices through the neck of the nearest ghost, the green pseudo life blood of the ghost spraying upon her and leaving a monster in her place. Her eyes then fall upon the two male hybrids, stood back to back talking as they blast away at the surrounding ghosts.

Mark looks around and says

'I think I need to step up my brutality Danny.'

Danny laughs slightly and says

'Go nuts.'

A dark grin slides on to Mark's face and he says

'I intend to.'

He pulls out his earpiece and places in another, connected to a music player in his pocket, as soon as he presses play, his eyes fall upon a single ghost, and he lets out a roar before propelling himself at the poor ghost, and clamping his teeth down upon it's throat, ripping it off and spraying even more ectoplasm on him, jets of flames rocket from his hands as he rushes further in to the chaos of battle, ghosts fleeing at the sight of him.

* * *

Authors Note: When Mark begins to listen to music at the end is a little quirk of mine, I become a bit more brutal with music of the very heavy veriety.

I also whole heartedly believe in savage fighting to dishearten an enemy, by ripping out the very throat of a ghost out with his teeth, Mark became less of a monster and more of a primal angel of death. Let's face it, you'd be afraid to fight against someone who rips throats open with his teeth wouldn't you?


	16. The Generals Collide

**Chapter fifteen**

**The Generals Collide**

The abilities of the oncoming ghosts grew stronger, but the Human forces didn't send out their best in the first wave either. As the ghosts grew more capable, so to did the humans. With stronger ecto blasts, came better armour and sharper shots.

Danny grunts as a blast hits him in the stomach, singing away the material over his stomach, an angry red mark on his stomach, Mark whizzes passed out of control whilst yelling one long expletive, Sam floats down to the side of Danny and yells.

'I just saw Dan. He's a few hundred metres in that direction.'

Sam points in the direction Mark came from, as they afore mentioned Brit floats alongside them.

'There's a right tough bastard over there Danny, I think it's your guy.'

Danny nods and takes off in the direction of his fight.

Skulker watches Danny rush by blindly and smirks.

'WHELP! Today is the day I collect your pelt.'

Danny spins around in time to watch a blast fly towards him. A quick shield sends the blast flying away, and gives Danny time to rush over at Skulker, cocking back a glowing green fist.

'I should have known Skulker; you'd be on his side.'

The punch slams in to Skulkers stomach, breaking open the circuitry.

'I'm stronger now Skulker, you don't stand a chance any more.'

Skulker grins

'Technous upgraded my armour Whelp: its self repairing now.'

Danny watches as the break in the suit stitches itself shut. Skulker begins to laugh

'I have some new toys as well whelp, you may be stronger, but so am I.'

A rocket launches from Skulker and flies right at Danny, who takes to flying, letting the rocket take down a ghost for him, much to the annoyance of Skulker.

'I thought I upgraded the AI.'

Danny grins as he watches Mark fly over and growls

'Hey Skulker, do you remember me?'

Skulker looks over at the green covered Mark and backs away with a gasp

'You…you're not…human…you're a…a…_demon_!'

Mark chuckles as a bow of golden light appears in his hand

'Just the opposite Skulker, I'm no demon.'

Mark unleashes a golden bolt of energy, before turning to Danny and yelling

'Deal with Dan, I'll sort out Skulker!'

Danny flies deeper in to the battle until a hated voice rings out.

'Foolish humans trying to resist the dead.'

Danny rushes over and yells

'This is over Dan!'

Dan looks over at his younger self and grins

'There's no Clockwork to save you now. He's incapacitated.'

Danny smirks

'I won't need help from Clockwork this time Dan. I'm not the whiney fourteen year old you faced five years ago. You gave up so much when you sacrificed your humanity.'

Dan cackles evilly

'Like what? Laughter and fun. I'd rather not.'

Danny laughs slightly

'You gave up _immortality_ Dan. When you killed my human body, you killed your only link to ever lasting life.'

A golden scimitar appears in Danny's hand as he smirks

'You gave up true power only granted to the Gods!'

Danny charges at the flaming headed apparition of a future that no longer exists, his golden blade flashes as it slices in to Dan, spilling green ectoplasm.

'I think your tenuous place between dead and alive has warped your mind like that idiotic cheese head.'

Danny laughs slightly.

'You really don't get it Dan. I am an immortal, only another immortal can slay me, and last I checked, your pseudo life afforded to you by death is no immortality. There are no bonds that afford you the fond remembrance of familial and platonic love, so even your memory will not be afforded immortality.'

Danny rushes at Dan again slicing away at his out stretched arm, bring out a roar of agony and a jet of ectoplasm that splashes against Danny's side.

'I swore to my family that I will never become you, and that was cemented when I ascended Dan. Face it, one way or another, when I turn twenty five, you won't be around.'

Tucker slams his fist in to a ghost as Mark floats over, dripping in sweat and ectoplasm.

'I guess Danny's dealing with Dan Mark?'

Mark just nods as he plunges a knife in to a ghost's throat.

'How can you do that man?'

Mark turns around and grins

'I'm just letting out nineteen years worth of pent up violent and aggressive thoughts Tucker. It isn't like we are killing them either. We can't kill the dead, just push them to the other side. It also scares the others. Now if you don't mind me, I have to re-enact a personal favourite scene from a film.'

'What's the film?'

Mark grins and says

'Why so serious?'

Tucker laughs as Mark drags in another ghost and begins his little act.

Danny slams his fist in to Dan's smug face bringing out a harsh snarl from the ghost

'It appears you're tenuous grip on life has driven you insane Daniel! Claiming to be God like that, what next, are you Jesus, Allah, or Buddha?'

Danny grins as he lets a long golden blade materialise in his hand

'I never said I was _The God_, just a God, an Immortal being that embodies a single facet of existence. We are many, and we can fight, and any mortal who threatens the equilibrium will meet our judgement.'

Dan growls as he rushes at Danny and slams his fist in to Danny's chest with as much force as he can muster.

Sam screams in terror as she looks over at Danny and sees him impaled on a fist. She blasts away an opposing ghost with a snarl and goes to destroy Dan, only to be stopped by Danielle, an uncommon snarling and furious look upon her soft face contorted in to a look of pure rage.

'It'll take more then that to slow Danny down Sam, Only kin can kill kin Sam, and Dan is not our brethren.'

Dan laughs manically as he looks at Danny's body on his arm.

'I've finally killed him!'

A harsh chuckle reaches his ears.

'If I were you, I'd recheck that assessment.'

* * *

Authors Note: That little scene was reworked from the first copy, Danny getting an injury that would be fatal to us, I don't leave it in doubt that he isn't alive this time since I annoyed a reader with that asking how I could kill off Danny so easily.

There are a few more scenes left including not one but two epilogues and there may be a sequil thats a cross over between Danny Phantom (obviously) and The Legend of Zelda (Twilight Princess time)


End file.
